kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Kancolle Việt Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 May 2016
12:57 sao landbase của nó 12:57 toàn 500 máu 12:57 mình có 200 :sosad: 12:57 để tụi nó tor được là rekt <( 12:57 <( 12:57 kange kí cái CC 12:57 :ah: 12:58 ahihi <( 12:58 đm 12:58 kawakaze phá game vkl 12:59 lại ngồi sparkle lại từ đầu 1:00 cay vkl 1:00 :sad: 1:00 rách ass :sad: 1:00 ? 1:00 lão có tới E-6 kịp ko :sad: 1:00 ko biết 1:00 dang ở E2 final dây 1:00 :ah: 1:01 thế thì thôi :humL: 1:01 vào buff di rail 1:01 https://youtu.be/UPo2QXbHcGU 1:01 :ah: 1:02 e-2 để nó thả đc torp 1:02 thì auto về :liec: 1:02 vào hút bớt :hum: 1:02 mẹ nó chứ 1:02 1 tiếng đồng hồ 1:02 ko giết đc con CA :canny: 1:02 cay vl ra 1:03 E-4 à :liec: 1:03 uhm :sad: 1:03 thế có qua E-6 chưa :liec: 1:03 cỡ gần 4h sáng tới final :sad: 1:03 1:04 em đi ngủ xí định 5 rưỡi dậy clea 1:04 :smiley: 1:04 ai dè con boss final nó trâu chó vc :canny: 1:04 3 lần còn dưới 2x máu 1:04 :yaoming: 1:04 đéo hiểu 1:04 dell spark thì lại qua 1:04 như cái lol 1:04 :ah: 1:04 đã mất cả đêm 1:04 lại éo đc máy bay 1:04 như shiet 1:05 nee nói rồi mà :v 1:05 càng lấp lánh càng rơi vào hố sâu tuyệt vọng :haha: 1:07 thôi nát rồi <( 1:07 vào red hút tí luck nào :liec: 1:07 :rofl: 1:07 u shall not pass 1:07 why did I try so hard 1:07 biết mà :v 1:07 :sosad: 1:07 dm 1:07 lũ CAV lúc dầu aim boss 1:08 vào tối 1:08 khóc cái gì :hum: 1:08 dell thèm ai, 1:08 má 1:08 cái final E-2 cũng phải trầy trật vkl ra :hum: 1:08 dm mày tanala 1:08 ko vào đc youtube :ohno: 1:08 Junyou :ohno: 1:08 nhậu đê <( 1:09 đm sao có con tus cười trong kia :hum: 1:09 giờ có đi tiếp ko red 1:09 ko 1:09 mốt 1:09 di 1:09 cười do rekt chứ gì :v 1:09 thế coi em đi final E-4 ko :v 1:10 ta cb ngủ 1:10 :sad: 1:10 ok chiếu phim đi :v 1:10 m13-592-386 1:10 nè nee 1:12 kim cương với hàng đôi form nào tăng chính xác nhìu nhất nhỉ :sad: 1:13 đôi 1:13 ok 1:13 kim cường chỉ kháng máy bay thôi 1:13 bắn sida 8:26 Đm nhờn vl :canny: 8:26 <マイン> đm anh real :canny: 8:26 ai kia? 8:26 <マイン> đã phũ thì đừng trách em vô tình :canny: 8:27 clone ai à 8:27 Hime ơi có Clone 8:27 Kuck đi :sad: 8:27 <マイン> :facepalm: 8:27 :ohm: 8:27 nick nào thế ? 8:27 <マイン> đừng :sad: 8:27 rồi 8:27 <マイン> hime :sad: 8:27 U-48 kia r :liec: 8:27 Clone của Sollw :sad: 8:28 :rofl: 8:28 :rofl: 8:28 <マイン> nick kia bị ban rồi mà, đm hime :canny: 8:28 :ohm: 8:29 :ohm: 8:29 <マイン> thôi, out đây. đm real 8:29 <マイン> đm tus 8:29 <マイン> đm hime 8:29 <マイン> đm lu khu 8:29 á ngon :ops: 8:30 Thế nó là ai thế? :sad: 8:32 :-t 8:34 Naka Tan :ops: 8:34 nó 8:34 là 8:34 đô tô đó :rofl: 8:35 :sad: 8:35 hẳn nào 8:35 giọng văn quen quen 8:35 thôi lặn 8:36 trời nóng vc 8:40 E-5 trang bị ntn ạ? 8:42 Bác Lu E-5 chưa? 8:43 chưa :sad: 8:43 ta delay event hết CN cơ :sad: 8:43 Ặc 8:43 Cần có ai đi E-5 rồi giúp về trang bị 8:48 đm cái e7 8:48 dị vkl 8:48 giờ đêó đủ torp bome 8:49 Bác Hime giúp em nhé~ *long lanh* 8:49 ? 8:50 Giúp em Equipment E-5 8:50 hime E-7 rồi :ops: 8:50 Đồ cùi quá không biết chọn cái nào 8:50 TV đi 8:50 rồi 8:50 giúp ta team đi E-6 luôn :ops: 8:50 đm đúc full torp bome mới qua 8:50 Remote Control nhé 8:50 ta đi ez ,à 8:51 299 973 187 8:51 có hard như mi đâu 8:51 2jk7e7 8:52 đợi 15p đi 8:52 ta đi ăn cơm 8:52 ok =)) 9:01 k kết nối đc 9:02 @@ 9:02 9:03 Vẫn thế mà bác @@ 9:04 out ra lấy id khác 9:07 299 973 187 9:07 7nh57u 9:12 http://gamek.vn/game-sieu-hot-dont-starve-together-da-co-phien-ban-tieng-viet-20160504192233644.chn 9:12 Lu khu (do) 9:13 tiếng việt để làm gì (do) 9:13 ai cần chứ (do) 9:17 ủa 9:17 blood 9:17 ? 9:17 ? 9:17 cái e5 9:17 sp máy bay mi xài ở boss đc k? 9:17 đc 9:18 máy bay land báe thôi à? 9:18 cả tiêm kích thường 9:18 cả bomber thường 9:18 :| 9:18 mi phải mang ít nhất 1 cái attack bomber 9:18 :yaoming: 9:18 thì ms đủ range\ 9:18 ? 9:18 ko thì nó ko cho đi 9:18 attack bomber? 9:19 là con máy bay to to ý 9:19 "to to" :yaoming: 9:19 à ok 9:19 mi cứ đi đi 9:19 Giờ sao bác :| 9:20 đợi lúc nào cái kia mở thì kích 2 con torp cùi ra thay 2 con land base vào 9:22 2 con xanh lá cây vừa reward ý ạ? 9:24 uhm 9:24 có 2 tab 9:24 mỗi tab 1 em 9:24 rồi tống full torp 9:26 à blood 9:27 T blood 9:28 ? 9:28 :canny: 9:28 ta xong rồi :hum: 9:28 sao lại tống full torp 9:28 full torp làm gì :saD: 9:29 cái E-5 9:29 mang fighter mà bắn con hime :sad: 9:29 cho nó rụng bớt bomber đi 9:29 nope 9:29 mà fighter ăn AS à? 9:29 ko ăn AS 9:29 nhưng bắn đủ sức 9:29 thì con hime 9:29 hết máy bay 9:30 đứng im cả trận 9:30 chứ để nó thả bom 9:30 auto rekt 9:32 xin team e2 9:32 3 CA kieu gi nua 9:32 2DD+1CL 9:33 Bác Hime 9:33 ? 9:33 Bác chọn đường dưới chi zợ 9:33 tks 9:33 Rekt hết cả team rồi :sosad: 9:33 đường trên 9:33 mi gặp bb vs cv hime 9:33 nope 9:33 còn nát hơn 9:33 2CA+4DD 9:33 Dưới của dưới ý ạ 9:34 là qua node dầu mà 9:34 à 9:34 hay phải 2CAV nhỉ :v 9:34 2 CAV ' 9:34 ta tưởng đi a-b 9:34 ;facepalm: 9:34 CAV 9:34 :sosad: 9:34 (oa) 9:35 :rofl: 9:35 Akiducki e7 làm ăn chất lượng vc :v 9:36 đi cái e7 này 9:36 phải vô 1-1 nhiều 9:36 mệt vc 9:36 Bác bảo bỏ torp cho cái gì vào cơ 9:37 à khoan 9:37 blood 9:37 ? 9:37 xài sp chỉ cho tên kia đi 9:37 e5 ta k xài sp máy bay 9:37 mi lắp cái máy bay reward 9:37 thả bom ý 9:37 vs 3 fighter 9:38 mà clear e5 9:38 là đc thêm 1 sân bay 9:38 sắp ăn cái e7 rồi (covu) 9:38 thả đc 6 lượt máy bay 9:39 blood 9:39 e7 hard đi :sure: 9:39 tâ đang e6 9:40 reward e-6 ez đc gì hime 9:40 có đc nonaka ko 9:40 k 9:41 đc cái máy bay 3* 9:41 cơ mà tên hiệp k nhìn rõ là cái gì 9:41 normal chưa có thông tin 9:41 Hard đi :| 9:42 hard đang khó quá 9:42 2 con ru thì bắn dễ 9:42 chứ con BB hime 9:43 thì méo dễ tí nào 9:43 1 BB hime bằng 4 Ru cmnr 9:44 đm chán quá :sad: 9:45 roll ra rose xong 9:45 h làm gì cũng nhọ :sad: 9:45 Aerial sp bây h mạnh lắm à? 9:46 ko 9:46 chir laf nos manhj khi thar bojn owr e-6 9:46 O - O) 9:46 chỉ là mạnh khi thả boss E-6 9:46 oh 9:46 chứ bt vẫn sida 9:47 hình như E-7 cho xài STF? 9:48 uk 9:50 cái node xoáy ở E2 9:50 nó trừ kiểu gì nhỉ (do) 9:50 mi làm gì 9:50 mà đi vào đấy (do) 9:50 mà đhs 9:50 thế lên E à (do) 9:50 farm (do) 9:50 khỏi STF 9:50 sắp xong cmnr 9:50 thế chịu 9:50 ko biết đâu doto :liec: 9:51 ngoài kia 9:51 1 đống đứa ngồi than vãn ko qua đc E-2 :)) 9:51 đhs :)) 9:51 trong khi bô hime đã sắp xong event cmnr 9:51 đi đường trên ez thấy dễ vl mà (do) 9:51 đc iowa ra ngoài kia post 9:51 khè chơi hime :-t 9:52 méo biết bao giờ mới ra teru :sad: 9:52 đen quá 9:52 e7 chỉ ngán node đầu 9:52 2 con CV 9:52 đm 9:52 đã thế team còn kiểu team 2 đánh trc 9:52 thế thì lên hard 9:53 ra 2 con CV hime à :smiley: 9:53 ủa 9:53 cái e7 9:53 tháo máy bay từ vụ landbase airsp 9:53 sao dùng lại đc :v 9:53 thì con akiducki 9:53 phải làm ăn tốt cơ 9:53 đợi 15p 9:53 với lại mi phải hên 9:54 có vụ lạc đường không hime (do) 9:54 k 9:54 quan trong DDAA thôi 9:54 với node đầu k bị ăn torp :v 9:57 đm mèo :| 9:57 teruzuki 9:58 (chet) 10:01 Rekt vì 1 con CA 10:01 10:01 Cùi bắp ở W-2 10:01 Event kiểu gì đây :huh: 10:03 thế ms là event :liec: 10:03 con Ri 10:03 ko cùa bắp đâu 10:03 con đấy 10:03 vs Ru 10:03 là ta sợ nhất 10:03 vì chúng nó phổ biến vkl 10:03 mà lại kinh kinh :yaoming: 10:03 mấy con đấy 10:04 mấy lão dev cho đồ khác vào 10:04 là kinh kinh ngay :sad: 10:04 như con Ru E2 cầm radar 10:04 đm gặp team 2 bb hime :yaoming: 10:04 :ops: 10:04 khác chó gì con Ta đâu :saD: 10:04 support thả 10:05 boss mất nửa cây máu :ops: 10:06 sanshiki ko tác dụng vào boss :sad: 10:07 E6 à (do) 10:08 đm. vào cái node xoáy, đi về hết cmn dầu :sad: 10:10 ukm 10:10 E-6 10:10 à mấy lão 10:10 đi 1-1 tầm bn run 10:10 thì lên đc << nhỉ 10:10 tùy máy bay 10:11 còn bn thì méo nhớ :liec: 10:12 tốn bau vkl 10:12 mất gần 20k bau rồi 10:12 chưa bh mất nhiều thế 2016 05 05